


Drunken Fumbles

by Kona1995



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona1995/pseuds/Kona1995
Summary: Catra and Adora have been friends since childhood, confiding in each other for absolutely everything. But in many ways, they remain as distant as can be. That is, until one drunken birthday threatens to change things forever.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	Drunken Fumbles

The alcohol burned Adora’s throat as she downed another plastic cup of rancid spirit, her mind subconsciously cursing whoever decided Beer Pong: Whisky Edition was the perfect game to ring in her eighteenth birthday. Worst of all - she was losing. 

“Come on, Adora! I thought the school jock would be a natural at something like this,” Glimmer teased from the other end of the table, standing proudly alongside Bow and an army of mostly untouched cups. She was her best friend, but hot damn could Glimmer be a bitch sometimes. 

Adora ignored her jests, picking up the soaked ping pong ball and steadying her aim - hand swaying somewhat from all the alcohol. “You know Scorpia doesn’t drink, putting her on my team was cheating.” The blonde moaned, throwing her ball and watching it land with a splash in her best friend’s glass. “Yes! That’ll teach ya!” 

Glimmer sighed and chugged it down, her expression so unphased it was genuinely terrifying - she’d proven time and time again she could drink everyone she knew under the table. “Yeah, you’re still losing, blondie.” Glimmer licked the ball clean before handing it to Bow, praying her boyfriend would take out Adora’s final cup with ease.

To Adora’s dismay, he sank it with ease. She admitted defeat, downing the final cup with a grimace. “Fuck, is that all?” Adora knew it wasn’t, especially if last year’s competition was any indication. Within seconds her suspicions were confirmed, the smaller girl waltzing over with a heavy cup in hand, a sway in her step already. 

“Drink up, birthday girl,” she ordered, nudging the cup into Adora’s chest. With a sigh of defeat, she chugged the unusual, ghastly mixture down to the enthusiastic cheers of those around her. It lingered in her throat with a hearty burn, pushing her further into a drunken stupor. 

Within seconds, it was all gone, and Adora slammed the plastic cup to the floor in triumph. “Touchdown!” She swayed awkwardly, bumping against the table before finding a soft shoulder meeting her own, her friends little more than blurry spectres on the other side of the room. “You're real soft, stranger,” she smirked, nestling a little closer. 

Her drunken comments were met with a sudden giggle, one that felt irresistibly cute to the ears. Adora glanced up, eyes meeting with a girl she’d known since childhood. Someone she was proud to call her best friend, and sometimes, her greatest enemy. It was Catra - as sober as can be. 

Catra gave her a fanged smile, casually wrapping her shoulder around Adora as she looked towards Bow and Glimmer. “Alright, how much did you make her drink?” she asked sternly, not sounding entirely serious in her tone. “And sorry I’m late, rehearsals are dragging on this week.” 

Glimmer and Bow were filling up cups for another round, ready to face Perfuma and Mermista in the long-awaited tournament final. “Just a little, and the birthday girl needs to be taught a lesson, right?” Bow stayed silent, knowing it was wrong to get on Catra’s bad side, watching as Scorpia’s tall form disappeared into the kitchen. 

Catra sipped from a glass of cherry cola, nursing it as she struggled to avoid biting back at Glimmer. “But you know what she's like after a few drinks, and I’m the idiot who has to look after her.” Adora was stirring beside her, almost threatening to fall asleep against the increasingly warm shoulder. 

“Oh come on, you should relish an opportunity to take care of your girlfriend.” Glimmer grinned between the pouring of cups, a little too far gone herself by this point. Bow suppressed a giggle, bumping hips with his other half like a dastardly double team. Even though, deep down, he knew Glimmer was pushing her luck a tiny bit. 

Catra almost choked, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks as she slammed her cup down, small droplets of coke meeting the wooden table. “She is.... She is not my girlfriend!” Despite her tough, charismatic demeanour, Catra could be broken down with the slightest tease. It was an obvious weakness, and one so many people knew how to exploit.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Catra.” Glimmer’s focus turned to the game, the new contestants pushing Catra and her drunken companion away, who was now using Catra as a fairly obvious crutch. The tanned girl turned away with a huff, looking around to find somewhere for Adora to sit in Glimmer’s mansion of a house. Having a hotshot lawyer for a mother certainly made it easy to throw big parties like this. 

“What are we gonna do with you?” Catra asked her drunken partner in crime, giving her a light nudge, watching as Adora almost dozed in her arms, a charming mess of youthful energy and alcohol. After knowing each other for over a decade, this wasn’t the first time the two had found themselves struggling to find shelter at a rambunctious house party. Except this time, things seemed engineered to get Adora plastered and into Catra’s arms. 

“Waaaaater... and some fried chicken!” She likely wasn’t serious about the second request, and definitely wasn’t getting any. Her intoxicated, dozing status aside, Adora glanced back to the living room as Catra dragged her upstairs. The place was filled with close friends, loose acquaintances and complete strangers who tag along to any huge gathering gossiped about at school. “Who are all these weirdos anyway?” 

“They’re all here for you, Adora. It’s your birthday, and I’m really sorry I got tied up with practice and showed up after you were already halfway in the gutter,” Catra lamented with a tinge of guilt, knowing how often she missed events like this. It was either show rehearsals, family troubles or simply being too anxious to show her face. But she wanted to be better. For herself. For Adora.

As they reached the door to Gimmer’s guest room, Catra’s emotional tangent was ruined by a sudden finger to her lips. “Hush now, kitty. I forgive ya.” Wide-eyed, she found herself staring right back at the broader girl, an obvious flush dancing across her face as she opened the door. 

It was going to be a long night. 

  
  
  



End file.
